The Jewel of the Twilight
by Mirlomien
Summary: A young elf remembers her past while trying to decide what to do in the present.
1. Narmiriel

Chapter 1 -  
  
"Mir! Could you come help me with the dishes please?"  
  
At the sound of Narmir's voice Mirlomien jumped up and ran inside to help her.  
  
Narmir took one look at her and laughed. "Mir! What are you doing? It's the middle of the day and you're outside reading a book in your nightgown! You would think an elf with such heritage as yours would know better!" Mirlomien rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing Narmir was right, she should have known better. She had just been in such a hurry to get outside that morning, that she had just grabbed her book and a robe and then run outside. She had hoped no one would see her in it, and so far only Narmir had.  
  
Sighing Mirlomien grabbed a towel and began drying. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Looking over at Narmir she said, "You would think a ranger could get the dishes clean, this plate is still dirty!" Narmir turned to her in utter disbelief. "Let me see that! I don't see any dirt!" Mir laughed and replied, "You don't see any, or you don't want to see any? There is a difference you know." At that Narmir threw a towel at Mirlomien, which the young elf promptly threw back.  
  
Mirlomien sat on the riverbank and almost laughed. It had been so long since they had visited together at the home of Narmir's grandmother. Mirlomien seldom thought of those days, life was no longer as carefree as it had once been, at least not for her.  
  
It had been years since the War of the Ring and life was just beginning to get back to normal when Mirlomien came home to Rivendell from several years of traveling. No sooner had she gotten to her old room when Lord Elrond visited her to ask a favor.  
  
"Mirlomien." He began, "This spring I will be leaving Middle Earth with the other keepers of the Rings. Already many other elves are preparing to travel with us to Valinor. I am reminded of a promise you made some years ago, when your parents sailed. I believe you promised to join them later, and I believe this is that time. You may never have another chance."  
  
"Well, I will think about it. I really don't know what to do right now."  
  
"You don't know? There is nothing here in Middle Earth to keep you, and I to made a promise to your parents. I promised to look after you, and make sure you joined them in Valinor safely. This may be your last chance."  
  
"I will think about it"  
  
Elrond started to turn and leave but stopped. Slowly he turned and said, "There is something else, something I wish you would do for me. My sons have been showing some, let us say, reluctance to accompany me. I would greatly appreciate your speaking with them. You always were good friends, traveling all over Middle Earth with the rangers."  
  
Mirlomien smiled and said, "Of course, I will speak with them the first chance I get. Though, I will warn you, I myself am not quite sure what to do, so I don't think I'd be much help convincing them."  
  
"Well, All I ask is that you try." With that Elrond turned and left, leaving Mirlomien alone to think.  
  
That morning, soon after her talk with Elrond, Mirlomien met another elf, who had come as a messenger from Lorien. They began to talk about all that was happening and why he had come. It wasn't that important, but Mirlomien was soon to learn something that did interest her, something a part of her did not want to know.  
  
"Have you happened to hear anything about a female ranger named Narmir?" Mirlomien asked, knowing she was unlikely to learn anything. "She hasn't been heard from for some while."  
  
At that name a shadow came over the elf's face, as if he had been reminded of something that he wished to forget, but had never been able to.  
  
"Narmir? Of course I have, I mean, It was several years ago. But I didn't think she had any friends up here, she never spoke of them. But then, she never did say much about herself."  
  
"There are only two of us. Narmir and myself were best friends, and her grandmother lives not far from Rivendell."  
  
"Well then, I am sorry I did not come before. The news I have will be hard to tell, and I'm sure even harder to hear." He paused for a moment, as if his memories made him look right into the very face of death. "It was during the War of the Ring, my first battle, and I was scared stiff. No amount of Narmir's encouraging me would help. She was there with several other rangers, elf friends, who spoke at tongue well, at the request of Aragorn. During the battle I saw such gruesome things as I had never imagined could exist. Urak-Hai, half Goblin and half Orc. A group of them surrounded me, and my inexperienced sword was no use. Narmir saw me and rushed in to help. She killed all but one, it cut a deep gash in her side, and although she denied it, I could tell she had never felt anything more painful. The battle lasted only minutes longer, but that did not matter. Despite everything anyone could do, it was fatal, she died five days later, having lasted much longer than anyone had thought she would."  
  
Mirlomien had just stared at him, not wishing to believe what it was she was hearing. Telling herself that it wasn't true, although in her heart she knew it was. The messenger saw that it was troubling her and told her that she had been buried in Lothlorien, hoping that the idea of Narmir's being buried there would somehow ease the pain.  
  
Later that day when Mirlomien was sitting by the river his words seemed to echo in her mind, as she tried desperately to decide what to do. Narmir might be dead, but there was still something to keep her here in Imladris, another promise that had to be fulfilled.  
  
Narmir (Q. 'Sun Jewel') Mirlomien (Q. 'Jewel of the Twilight') 


	2. Anéndil

Chapter Two  
  
Several days later Mirlomien paid Elladan a visit, as she had promised Elrond. She had arrived with a speech prepared, but as it turned out it didn't really matter.  
  
"Mir, I have known you for years, we have traveled together with the rangers, yet your feelings have never been plain to me, until now."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You are suffering, you have been for the past week. Elrohir and I have both seen it. You look as if you are being torn in two. We went to our father, asking him what it was, but even he could not see."  
  
"You are right, but I am not sure if I am ready to tell you, or anyone. I never have, Narmir didn't even know."  
  
"What? It has been going on for years and we have not seen it until now?"  
  
"Part of it. Yet it has never really hurt until now. I can see it is no use to continue to keep this from you, but before I start you must promise not to tell anyone, not Elrohir, not your father, not anyone."  
  
"Of course, you have my word."  
  
"Alright. In the ninth year of this age an elf came to Rivendell, he to traveled with the rangers. You might remember him, his name was Anéndil?"  
  
"Anéndil, oh yes, I remember him. Tall and really good with a sword?"  
  
"Yes, that's him. I should've known you'd remember him by his fighting abilities. Anyway, we met several times afterward. The last of which was at Lothlorien and he was just about to leave on another trip. We had liked each other for awhile but."  
  
"Wait, you liked each other? I mean, you're both likeable, but you liked each other as in, well . "  
  
"Yes, Elladan, as in loved. I'm simply delighted you find it so hard to believe I could love someone! Oh well, to continue with the story. We had liked each other for a while But never knew the others heart until then. He could not get out of the trip so we set a time and a place to meet afterwards. We thought we could marry then. That place is here in Imladris, and that time is next spring. I will wait for him as long as it takes, even if it means staying when your father leaves, even if it means I never get to Valinor."  
  
"But your parents, how could you ever be happy without them?"  
  
"Well, think of it this way. If I leave for Valinor before he gets here, how will I ever forgive myself? Will I ever be happy if I simply leave Middle Earth without him?"  
  
"I can see now why you have been so troubled. Of course you would be right to stay."  
  
Mirlomien smiled, "I must confess that I feel better now that I have told someone, and I am glad you understand. You have always been a good friend, so now you must tell me, as a friend, do you intend to go to Valinor?"  
  
There was an awkward minute of silence while Elladan decided what to say. He to seemed torn.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. In my heart I have grown to love Middle-Earth, so I am leaning towards staying."  
  
"I thought as much. But you know, your father won't like it."  
  
They both laughed at this and continued their walk through the gardens of Imladris.  
  
Anéndil (Q. 'long lover of water') 


	3. The Visitor

Chapter 3  
  
Over the next few days Mír tried her best to get Anéndil out of her mind, maybe Lord Elrond was right. But then, she had already lost her best friend, how could she give up on Anéndil so easily? All she could think about was his kindness, and those dark eyes, they always reminded her of the sea. Of course, she hadn't always thought him kind. When she first met him he was a messenger for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Mír jumped at the sound of Elrohir's voice.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You mean it isn't Anéndil?"  
  
"Elladan told you?"  
  
Elrohir looked to at the ground not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Well, yes, he did. I wish you had told me yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't, I mean, I'd never been able to before, he just asked at the right time, that's all. But you were right, about Anéndil, I was thinking about when we first met."  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Yes, I remember that, you were very stubborn then, you still are."  
  
"It was his fault and you know it!" Mír answered angrily.  
  
"His fault! How can you blame him?"  
  
"No need to get so defensive Elrohir, If he hadn't insisted I call him 'sir' everything would've been perfectly fine."  
  
"Well if you would've just said 'sir', or nothing at all, I never would've been dragged into it!"  
  
"It's not my." Mír never finished, for at that moment she looked up and saw someone she hadn't seen in years, someone she had never expected to see again.  
  
"It can't be ... Narmir?"  
  
The ranger looked weary, and years older, but it was Narmir.  
  
"Hi Mír, Elrohir." Mírlomion just stared, but Elrohir said, "We heard that you were dead, that you died five days after the battle."  
  
Narmir laughed, "I haven't heard that version, anyway, I wasn't dead, just badly wounded."  
  
"Wounded? Why then did they say you were dead?" Mír asked, obviously not believing her eyes.  
  
"I got knocked out, there was so many wounded they didn't stopped at everyone, only those that appeared alive."  
  
"You look tired," Mír said, trying to change the subject, "I'll go find Lord Elrond, I know he'll want to look at your wound."  
  
"Don't bother, it's not that bad." That was all Narmir said before she collapsed.  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes, "She was perfectly fine alright." 


	4. Far From Healed

Chapter 4 - Far From Healed  
  
They found Lord Elrond in his library, he had been spending that afternoon planning the departure.  
  
"Father! Come quick!" Elrohir yelled as he burst in the room.  
  
Elrond looked up in alarm, "What has happened?"  
  
"Narmir collapsed! She is down in the garden! She's here, she's."  
  
"Calm down Elrohir. Now what is this you're speaking of? Narmir is dead."  
  
"No, she is alive and has returned. But she is weary, and she has collapsed in the gardens."  
  
"You left her there?"  
  
"Mir is with her and."  
  
During this time Elladan had found them in the garden and together he and Mirlómien had carried Narmir to his father. And so Elrohir avoided his fathers lecture, for by that time Elladan and Mir had arrived carrying Narmir, giving Elrond no choice but to turn his attentions to her.  
  
She had always been a tough ranger, but her body had at last seemed to give in to weariness, for the wounds she had sustained in battle were far from healed. Even Lord Elrond's knowledge did not seem enough, for Narmir had lost all consciousness, and all those around her despaired. To Elrond she was as close to a daughter as he had ever really allowed a human to be, to Elladan a friend, and to Mir a sister.  
  
If Mirlómien had not been blinded by her grief she would've seen the change that was coming over Elrohir. He had fallen into a state of grief more powerful than any he had ever known before. At least at his mothers departure he had had the comfort of knowing he would see her again someday. But would he? His heart was here in Rivendell, and even had he wanted to, he would never have been able to leave.  
  
One morning Elrond came to visit Mirlómien, he at least had not been so blind to his sons grief.  
  
"Lord Elrond you are worried. Is it Narmir?"  
  
"Not exactly. I'm worried about Elrohir, he does not seem himself."  
  
"Perhaps he is remembering his mother."  
  
"That is what he claims, but he does not mention her, he is constantly with Narmir. Don't you see? I have lost a brother and daughter to humans, I worry I may be losing a son as well."  
  
Mir looked up at him thoughtfully and said, "I have failed to notice this change, yet, supposing he may love a mortal. If he left her and followed you to Valinor, would you really have him?"  
  
"He would get over her, he would not regret going."  
  
"Elrond, you must trust Elrohir's judgement. If he truly loves her now, then I do not believe he will forget her so easily."  
  
"Do you think he loves her?"  
  
"I cannot speak for the hearts of eithier Elrohir or Narmir, but I will go sit with them and perhaps Elrohir will tell me his."  
  
"Thank you. I pray Elbereth will be with you." 


	5. The Truth About Elrohir

True to her word Mir went to her friends room that afternoon and, as Lord Elrond had said, Elrohir was there. She walked over to him and sat down. "How are you?" "I'm alright. I'd be better if Narmir were awake." "Don't worry, Elrohir. She will be, these things just take time." "So I guess you know the truth." Mir smiled, "The truth about what?" "The truth about me, how I feel about Narmir." "How do you feel about her?" "I love her." "Well." "No!" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Elrond standing there in the doorway. He took several steps towards them and continued, "I have lost a brother, I have lost a daughter, must I lose a son as well?" Elrohir looked up at his father, not quite sure what to think. "It's not your." "Narmir!" Mirlómien had been watching Narmir, listening to their words, when she saw Narmir's eyes flutter. "It's Narmir, she's awake!" Both Elrond and Elrohir rushed to her side. Mir could see tears in Elrohir's eyes. Elrond looked up at them, "She has regained consciousness and is sleeping normally. She'll be alright." Mir was no longer blind. She saw relief in Elrohir's eyes, but in Elrond's she saw fear. A fear of losing his child. Illúvater must have heard her prayers, for Elrond left and the day ended without any more sparks between father and son. After what seemed like hours of silence Elrohir looked up at Mir. "Narmir is lucky to have your friendship, and Anéndil your love." Mir smiled, "No, I think I'm lucky to have theirs." Elrohir forced a smile and looked back down at Narmir. ________________ Mir woke up the next morning and found herself still in Narmir's room. Elrohir had been up all night, not once leaving Narmir's side. "She woke up last night." Mir looked at him in surprise. "Did she? Well what did she say?" "She asked for you, " answered Elrohir, unable to suppress a smile. "And she agreed to marry me." "She did! Oh Elrohir I'm so happy for you! But what will your father say?" Elrohir looked down at Narmir. "I don't know. He will just have to accept my becoming mortal as he accepted Arwen doing so." "He won't like it." "Its not his choice." "I know its not. And I hope you and Narmir will be happy." came Lord Elrond's voice as he walked in the room. He went over to his son and laid his hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "I know you will be." 


	6. The Decision

The next day Narmir was able to eat and everyone's spirits improved, at least on the outside. For peoples troubles do not simply disappear overnight, whatever their facial expressions may say, and this case was no different. Elrohir realized for the first time that his choice to marry Narmir would forever separate him from his father, mother, and brother. Mirlómien again fell into a state of depression over Anéndil, which only the two brothers could understand. Elladan. well. Elladan wasn't quite sure what to think. Elrond was also depressed, but that emotion was nothing compared to his curiosity. He still didn't understand Mir's depression and couldn't get any information out of his sons. So, of course, he again made time in his day to visit her in her room. "Lord Elrond, I wasn't expecting you." "No, I know you weren't Mir. I came because I must know what is wrong with you." "I cannot tell you sir." "Very well then, at least tell me that you will be accompanying us to the Grey Havens." " I cannot say sir. I haven't decided yet." "Mirlómien, listen to me. The elves are leaving Middle Earth, there is nothing for you here." "Isn't there?" "I know of nothing. Rather I know a very good reason for you to go, your parents are there." "Give me time." "There is no time." Elrond said sternly. Mir looked up at him, fighting to suppress her tears. "Sir, you cannot ask me to decide this. You may not know my reasons but I assure you they are as good as any." "Mir, you must decide now." After several moments of silence Mir took a deep breath and answered. "You have no idea how much pain you are inflicting upon me, I will go." 


	7. Is to much truth a bad thing?

The next several days were busy ones for Mirlomien, the other elves had been preparing for months, but her decision hadn't given her much time. 'Lord Elrond was right', she admitted to herself, 'I couldn't wait . there are just too many preparations to make'. She sighed at the condition of her clothes; they were a mess. Its not like she cared that much, but if she was going to see her parents soon, she thought she had better straighten up. "Hey Mir, how is the packing going?" It was Elladan, looking cheerful as usual. Mir smiled, she needed a break from packing anyway, 'Its alright, wish I had more time though.' 'That's one reason I'm not going, Arwen isn't here anymore to do my packing.' 'Elladan! That's a terrible thing to say.' She couldn't help smiling anyway. 'Maybe so, but I have to come up with some excuse to tell everyone.' 'Mirlomien! Mir, I have news!' Mir looked up as Elrohir burst through the door, 'Yes, It certainly seems like you do. What is it?' Elrohir smiled and said, 'I have news of Anéndil! He was seen traveling to Gondor a month ago. He is safe!' Mir was stunned. 'To Gondor?' After a long pause she continued, 'Thank you Elrohir, I'm glad to hear he is safe, now if you will excuse me, I have a few more things I need to go get.' Elrohir frowned as Mir walked out, 'What's up with her?' he said to Elladan. 'You orc! She was so happy and you had to come and ruin it!' 'What! How did I ruin it? I thought she'd be happy to hear Anéndil is safe.' 'Of course she's happy he is safe, but you seem to have forgotten one very important thing. They are leaving for the Havens in one months time, and there is no way he will make it here in time, even if he knew that she was leaving.' 'But he is an Elf, he can follow he to the Havens. Haven't you thought of that?' 'Of course I have, but don't you remember what happened when mom left for Valinor? We knew that we are Elves and that we would follow her to the Havens, but that didn't make it any less painful then. Now look at us, we are remaining here in Middle-Earth, we will not be seeing her again. So you have just reminded Mir of Anéndil. the problem with that is she knew our mother well, she sees what is happening, and she is afraid something will happen to keep Anéndil from coming. She knows not what would, and personally I don't think anything could keep him from her, but she is scared.' Elladan glared at Elrohir, 'You just had to remind her of her fears! Why, oh, why am I plagued with a brother with little more sense than an Orc!' Elrohir was angry to, he didn't much like being called an Orc, 'Now look here, I am not an Orc! You've said that ever since we were young but it is not so.' 'Only an Orc would be so unfeeling as to upset Mir like that.' 'What's with you lately Elladan? You are constantly defending her.' 'Well what's wrong with that?' 'Before you always liked to tease her, you never cared if you hurt her feelings, why.' Elrohir looked up at Elladan questioningly, which apparently made Elladan uncomfortable because he answered, 'What are you fabricating this time in that head of yours?' 'You. you.,' Elrohir could barely speak, 'you care for her, don't you?' 'What are you talking about? She's like a sister to me.' Elladan answered, clearly a bit embarrassed. 'Don't play coy with me! I am your brother and I know you better than anyone, tell me the truth.' 'Ok, I do care for her, and that might be why I'm staying in Middle-Earth. But you can't tell father!' They jumped at a crash behind them; they turned to see Mir picking up pieces of what had once been a vase (Eru only knows why she was bringing it). 'Elladan! Elrohir! What are you doing still in my room?' Elrohir thought up a reply rather quickly, 'Sorry Mir, we had just gotten into this conversation and lost track of time.' 'How much did you hear?' Elladan asked. 'Enough to make me drop this.' She answered. 'Uhh.' Elrohir was trying to think what to do, 'I think I hear Narmiriel calling us! Come along Elladan!' They exited, more than a little embarrassed, leaving Mir in absolute shock. She proceeded to drop what she had been doing and made a short prayer to Illúvater. 'Eru, you are the creator of Arda, please show me how to help Elladan. I wish I hadn't heard that conversation, but I know you have a reason for everything, please show me that reason. Show me what to do. I know Anéndil is out there somewhere, though I don't know exactly where. Protect him, and help him get back to me soon.' 


	8. The Vision

Not five minutes had passed before Mir fell asleep, a rather odd occurrence for an Elf, and it was more like a trance. In it she saw Varda, creator of the stars, far away on top of Taniquetil. Next to her was Manwë, though Varda seemed to be speaking to Mir. Of all the tales of Middle-Earth, none had described the majesty of Varda. She wore a sparkling white gown that fell down to the floor, it looked as if made of diamonds, but even so you were drawn to her face, which told a story. In it you could see not only beauty, but wisdom, strength, and this awesome sincerity Mir had never seen in one with so much power. Varda spoke words that were rather faint at first, but soon overwhelmed Mirlomien. 'Child of Illúvater, you are not forgotten, neither are your friends, or your beloved Anéndil. I am watching over you, as is Eru, you will soon see all those dear to you at peace. Now go to the Havens and remember that the Valar are protecting you.' It seemed to Mir that Varda said more, but what she had already heard was enough to satisfy. She awoke with renewed hope, such a vision was a rare gift, and she knew that all would turn out right. Mir saw Lord Elrond in the halls later that morning, and he, though a powerful Elf Lord stopped suddenly. 'Mirlomien, what has happened? Your eyes shine with a light only seen in High Elves, in those who have seen Telperion and Laurelin, which is impossible.' 'Lord Elrond, this night I have been granted a vision. Elentari came to me and gave me a message of hope, I cannot imagine the light of those trees to be greater than that of Varda.' 'A vision! You have been blessed! I hope that this has prepared you for your journey to Valinor?' 'It has, more than you could ever imagine.' She continued down the hall to Elladan's room, convinced she could do something this time. The Elf that answered the door was not the Elladan she knew, but another Elf who had received a vision. 'Elladan! Tell me . were you granted a vision too?' 'I was, and somehow I am at peace. I will go with you to Valinor.' 'That's wonderful! Does your father know?' 'Not yet, I am going to tell him now.' 'He will be extremely pleased!' 'That is my hope.' As the next few days passed Mirlomien saw the words of Elbereth coming true, those she cared for were at peace. It seemed like all the pressures of Middle-Earth, which had once been on her shoulders, were now lifted and had disappeared. Of course Mir still missed Anéndil, but she was no longer worried. She had been promised his safety, and the word of Varda does not fail, whatever the servants of Morgoth may send in your path. Another comfort was the idea that Anéndil may have received a vision as well; in fact she was convinced he had. When the day came for departure Mir was ready. All the Elves were eager to see Valinor, the place they had heard so many stories of. the home of the Valar. Of course, Imladris was their home, leaving wasn't easy. It was especially hard for Lord Elrond, who had put so much effort into Imladris. Then too he was leaving his son, Elrohir. The parting of the brothers wasn't easy, and the parting of Mirlomien and Narmir, who were closer than sisters, was just as hard. 


End file.
